gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy Mitchell
American |affiliations = Gay Tony Luis Fernando Lopez Stars Talk Weekly |vehicles = Blue Rapid GT Pink Cognoscenti Cabrio |voice = Rachel Gittler }} Poppy Mitchell is a celebrity VIP who appears as a minor character in The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V. Background Poppy is a beloved american actress in the romantic comedy genre, Luis Lopez even call her "America's favorite daughter". However, Poppy also have a wild nightclub life that she tries to keep private (possibly a parody of Lindsay Lohan). She tells Luis that her manager insists on her cleaning up her act, as she was allegedly caught sexting and it has slightly damaged her career. Events of TBoGT In Club Management, paparazzi crowd rounds the club in order to get photo coverage of her latest trip to the club. She had apparently discretely finished group sex in the VIP room (the following Celebinator blog picture reveals she changed clothes, as well as writing about it) when she wished to exit the club without paparazzi bothering her. Luis drives a fire engine to the doors and uses the fire hose to scare off the photographers, who scatter once sprayed. Poppy then gets a lift in the fire truck (or any other vehicle of the player's choosing) to the hotel where she was staying, the unnamed hotel on Luddite East. Like many girls in the nightlife scene, Poppy had sex with Luis in the VIP room after hours. Events of GTA V During her appearance in GTA V, Poppy is a lot more unstable and anger prone than in her TBoGT appearance, probably due to years of Vinewood and paparazzi pressure wearing down on her. She appeared in the article Poppy Mitchell Gets Popped! for Stars Talk Weekly magazine, where she blamed liberals and Lacey Jonas for her recent mischief. Poppy appears in the missions Paparazzo - The Sex Tape and Paparazzo - The Meltdown. After Franklin and Beverly record her and a "teenager" called Justin on video camera having sex, she chases them in her car while threatening to kill them and everyone they care about. They manage to lose her by cutting through a construction yard. She then takes to Bleeter to defend herself claiming the tape has been doctored from being an innocent 'yoga class' to a sordid sex video. Later, during Paparazzo - The Meltdown, she is being chased by cops for drunk driving and Franklin gets commissioned by Beverly to take a picture of her as she is being arrested. After her arrest, a random Weazel News radio broadcast reveals that she was convicted for drunk driving and sentenced to an unspecified amount of time in prison. A Poppy Mitchell background is among those selectable in Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton's smart phones. Mission Appearances TBoGT * Club Management GTA V * Paparazzo - The Sex Tape * Paparazzo - The Meltdown (Arrested) Gallery PoppyMitchell-TBOGT.png|Poppy in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Poppy GTAV.jpg|Poppy Mitchell in a Redwood Cigarettes ad in GTA V. StarsTalkWeekly-GTAV.png GTAV-Caca-logo.jpg|Poppy Mitchell as the face of Caca. Poppy.jpg|Poppy Mitchell caught by the police. Navigation de:Poppy Mitchell es:Poppy Mitchell Mitchell, Poppy Mitchell, Poppy Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Artists Category:Media Personalities